The Pink Bedroom Confession
by RandomEarthling
Summary: Sort of connected to my fic, The Empty Hallway Confession. Kind of a sequel to it. This is the one where Cindy admits just how much she loves a certain boy genius - to a teddy bear.


**A/N: I felt like I had to put in a continuation to my other JN fanfic. I think it needed one, only with Cindy's POV on it. This fic is kind of a parallel to The Empty Hallway Confession. If you read that fic simultaneously with this one, I kinda, sorta, think you might see how it sorta matches. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Jimmy Neutron. *cries hysterically***

* * *

**The Pink Bedroom Confession**

_Where Cindy finally admits how much she feels for a certain boy genius. And no, it's not creepy, or borderline insane – it's perfectly normal to confess your love for a certain boy to your favorite teddy bear. _

It was inside her room where, yes, she _finally _confessed – at least, to her beloved and ancient teddy bear – that she, Cindy Vortex, was in love with him.

_Like, really in love with him._

And she had loved him right from the very _start_. In fact, the minute she first saw him, she already liked him; if she was being technical. That's right, the whole clichéd love-at-first-sight nonsense actually applied to her, the indomitable and possibly-a-completely-unpredictable ticking time-bomb, Cynthia Aurora Vortex. And she had known it, and felt it, from the very start. But she tried to hide it. Of course, no one must know. After all, how could someone so young already be this in love? '_And'_, as her mother would put it – had she known, '_with a troublesome young menace?'_ This 'menace' was the boy who made it his life's mission to be the most incredibly annoying smart-ass on the planet. This menace was the boy who outshined Cindy in almost every Science related activity she ever had without even breaking a sweat! And this _boy_ was the one who unseated her from her "Smartest student" throne!

So no! She shouldn't be in love with that dense nerd. Anyone but _him_ – and Carl and Sheen.

And at first she tried to hide, or at least _rein in_, this love of hers. They – him and her – can't happen. Oh no, her mother would not _only_ maim her and flail her, but the older Vortex would also murder her and chop her into tiny, tiny pieces until her corpse is way beyond the smallest hope of recognition. Of course, she was absolutely horrible at hiding her – dare she say it? – _feelings_ for her blue-eyed mad scientist. She even almost admitted it to him a few times when they were kids, but fortunately her secret was kept kinda, sorta, safe, locked in a vault located deep, deep, like _way_ deep inside her heart. Until there came a time, _maybe right after that oh-so pretty, bubble-brained, and pink dress wearing tootsie appeared and made her love life much more difficult_, that she finally decided to throw all caution to the wind, to stop being aggressively evasive and to try a different approach. And from then on it was the beginning of a very engrossing challenge, one that she was determined to win at all costs.

She actually tried so hard to be noticed. She smiled, put on more perfume than she could stomach and swallowed her ego enough to stop herself from insulting him. But a girl can only take being ignored so many times until she starts to snap and turns to her more hostile and conniving instincts. Really; perfume, pretty clothes and her own version of sultry glances can only get her so far with him. Flirting only yielded very few interesting results, and very many pathetic ones. It almost seemed like he would remain a dense dork for all eternity. To be honest, the only time she could get a somewhat okay reaction from him is when they argue about something! There was even this one time recently where while debating, he suddenly stopped and stared at her like he's seeing something else. It only lasted for a moment and then it was back to arguing over whether or not Pluto should still be considered a planet, but it was enough to make her warm and giddy and all kinds of lovey-dovey sappy.

Oh yes, she was definitely _I-N-S-A-N-E._

Truth be told, this love of hers is toxic. And not Britney Spears _toxic_. Sometimes it even feels like it's taking over her life! Sometimes she can't perform well in school unless there's a chance she can beat him with the first place trophy in her hands or get her blue ribbon around his neck in a choke hold. Her extra-curriculars were given extra amounts of attention mostly because she wants something she's better at than him. And as much as she would try to deny it, she can't function well sometimes if her day doesn't start with some sort of dispute with him. Him, him, him. Always him!

Most times she feels that she despises him almost as much as she loves him. There are days when that smirk he makes whenever he wins their argument is pure _torture_ to her. His scientific genius is mortifyingly unconquerable – at times – and she absolutely hates it when he flaunts it. His insults in that goofy I-am-smarter-than-you voice of his completely irritate her to the point where she wants to stick her pencils into her ears. And he even has this ability to reduce her into a puddle of goo when he unknowingly flirts with her and it makes her the most pathetic love-struck female after Carl and his llama love (and she _loathes_ feeling like that). There's actually a very long honest-to-goodness list of the things she hates about him hidden somewhere in her room.

But, over the years, somehow, Cindy came to overlook these things – to an extent. In fact, to her he's not as annoying as he once was. He was more patient with her, and would actually really laugh when she's being funny. Which is a feat on its own, as he only ever used to laugh at her jokes whenever he's being sarcastic and it always used to drip with the sound of haughty derision.

Unsurprisingly, with time came change and she was affected by it as well. Somehow, with his patience came her understanding and kindness. For Christ's sake the little devil wasn't even _little_ any more. He practically towers over her – something he wastes no time in pointing out to her all the _friggin'_ time. And the devil only became devilishly handsome. Really. She stopped counting the times where she had to physically stop herself from biting the heads off all the girls who say he's cute.

But the most shocking change of all was when she realized that she didn't really like him. No, she, in fact, _loved_ him. Truly loved him. Cue the sap.

And it wasn't like her childhood crush on him. It was love, and it was, for lack of a better word, _full-on_.

It had taken her what? A decade to realize this and admit it to a stuffed animal?

Somehow, it didn't matter who or what it was, she just had to finally come out with it, even if it is with her teddy bear, which lost one button eye and cloth ear some few years ago. It was like she had to say it now, to someone or _something_, or else she'd die. And no, she wasn't being dramatic at all.

"Oh _screw it_. I fucking love you James Isaac _Nerdtron._"

* * *

**This fic is longer than TEHC, because I think that since Cindy's liked Jimmy even longer than he did with her, she would have more to say and feel. That and I always felt that she's the chattier one of the couple. Sorry for any grammar errors, I don't usually notice them until it's too late.  
**


End file.
